Love is Never Wrong O Amor Nunca Erra
by Natsumi-Kaah
Summary: Sakura é enviada em uma missão em Amegakure juntamente com Naruto e Sai, a kunoichi liderando a equipe. O que ela mal sabia era que encontraria ali alguém inesperado. O Time Taka também estava em missão. Encontros,conflitos e sentimentos em meio a batalhas difíceis e decisões definitivas. Uchiha Sasuke Haruno Sakura Karin Suigetsu ::::: E mais personagens. ::::: Fanfic UN


══ Existência vazia ══

» Sakura «

Suspirei.

Havia sido mais um dia monótono para passara os meus últimos meses num plantão intenso todos os dias no hospital de Konoha, tentando ocupar minha cabeça com algo útil e o trabalho árduo com as pesquisas de novos antídotos específicos e de novos ninjutsus médicos me ocupavam durante um tempo razoavelmente bom. Chegava em casa sempre perto das onze da noite e comia qualquer coisa antes de tomar um banho e saltar na cama.

Infelizmente mesmo ocupando minha mente o dia inteiro a noite era sempre nostálgica demais, sem vida demais, impiedosa até.Sentei na cama e meus olhos de repente focalizaram o porta-retrato em meu criado-mudo. Eu era teimosa – ou louca demais - pra deixar aquela foto permanecer ali, sempre exposta a minha visão, aos meus sentimentos, era um martírio sim olhá-la todos os dias e ver meu mundo sempre incompleto. Na imagem, o homem alto de cabelos acinzentados e bagunçados sorria por debaixo da máscara negra que cobria metade de seu rosto, as mãos, cada uma pousada em cima de cabeças diferentes. Um garoto loiro do meu lado esquerdo fazia um bico numa careta repulsiva e emburrada devido a presença do outro, ao meu lado direito o garoto de braços cruzados e olhar indiferente, os cabelos negros e espetados. Ele não gostava de estar ali, mas tinha se acostumado com nossa presença. Eu estava situada no meio dos dois, as mãos no queixo , sorridente e feliz com a situação.

Um sorriso amargo brotou em meus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que uma lágrima corria em minha face. Era assim todas as malditas noites desde que ele se fora. Descobri que há mesmo certas coisas que o tempo não ameniza nem cura. Fechei os olhos limpando a umidade da lágrima com as costas da mão e me deitei finalmente, rolando para o lado e me cobrindo com o edredom macio.

Talvez pelo cansaço do dia logo meu corpo relaxou e se entregou ao sono, porém pareceu a mim que a noite seria longa novamente...

_Me vi parada em frente a uma enorme porta dupla de madeira grossa e entalhada, por curiosidade a empurrei e ela se abriu arrastando-se lentamente , criando um ruído agudo devido a ferrugem nas dobradiças e depois com um baque surdo bateu contra as paredes do que parecia ser um longo e escuro corredor._

_O cheiro era horrível:tinha algo de podre no ar quando eu respirei e lentamente dei alguns passos a frente examinando o desatentamente adentrei mais da metade do corredor imundo a porta atrás de mim se fechou arrancando de meus lábios um xingamento rude e de meu peito batidas aceleradas de coraçã enfim as pupilas se adaptaram ao escuro notei que em alguns pontos bem ao longe havia a luz fraca do que pareciam pequenas tochas penduradas nas paredes e andando pelos corredores sem rumo e sem saber onde iria chegar , notei poucas portas._

_Foi quando ouvi um arfar e passos pesados ecoarem pelo lugar. Meu corpo enrijeceu e eu corri os olhos pela bifurcação em que me encontrava e minha visão alcançou uma sombra a poucos metros de mim...A silhueta familiar, mais longa e robusta devido ao tempo, e mais que isso os olhos carmim que se desviaram dos meus e sumiram no pés demoraram a acatar minhas ordens e quando finalmente me movi, ele já não estava mais lá._

"_Sasuke..."_

_Eu corria desesperadamente no labirinto escuro e úmido. Podia sentir o musgo pegajoso que vez por outra grudava em minha pele soada e quente._

"_Onde está? Onde?"_

_Meu pensamento voava sem nitidez alguma a procura dele._

_Dobrei a direita onde um cheiro característico me chamou atenção, era diferente mas, não conseguia identificar. Arrombei a porta imóvel a frente sem paciência e meus olhos arregalaram-se de pavor._

_- Sakura! – a voz grave e suplicante de repente cortou o ar –_

_Vermelho...O chão, as paredes, a pele de marfim e os cabelos negros...Tudo estava tingido do carmim do seu sangue._

_Os braços abertos e acorrentados , o corpo inundado de ferimentos, os olhos em profunda dor e melancolia. Ao seu lado vários outros corpos da mesma maneira aprisionados estavam já em decomposição._

_Morte. Era tudo que havia ali. O medo, o cheiro de podridão que ardia em minhas narinas, o pior de tudo ainda assim era a visão dele ali com a vida se esvaindo aos poucos._

_Estava atordoada. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e antes mesmo de eu poder reagir vi outra sombra se mover em direção a ele. Orochimaru._

_O sorriso nos lábios e a adrenalina em seu corpo me tomaram de raiva, eu quis avançar, impedir que se aproximasse de Sasuke novamente.O maldito tocou o rosto coberto de sangue dele, lambendo as pontas dos dedos e dando-me um sorriso sarcástico._

_- Sasuke-kun!!! – minha voz gritou em vão e meus pés vacilaram um segundo enquanto o olhava – _

_- Ele é meu! – a serpente sibilou para mim – _

_E depois tudo que ainda consegui ver foi o jorro de sangue em minha direção, o vermelho escuro cobriu minha pele pálida, respingando em minhas roupas e tudo ficou escuro e sem nexo novamente._

- NÃO!!!

Saltei da cama sentando-me, as mãos apertando os lençóis, o suor frio pingava de todo o meu corpo. Novamente mais um maldito pesadelo.

Olhei a janela entreaberta.

A lua brilhava no céu escuro r coberto de estrelas.

- Seria assim tão...tarde? – a voz falhou na última palavra e eu me encolhi. –

Sabia que o resto da noite iria ser pior que o começo. Olhei o relógio: 02:30 da manhã. Bebi um copo d'água e voltei a me deitar depois de conseguir me acalmar um pouco.

Meus olhos teimavam em fechar-se enquanto minha mente temia mais um filme noturno de terror. Até que depois de algum tempo o cansaço venceu a razão e eu apaguei sobre os lençóis macios e o edredom.


End file.
